His everything
by normasashes
Summary: Lily is alive and finally meeting Donna. She's also delivering the ring to Harvey in person.


He looked at them over his shoulder and felt his smile get wider, if that was even possible. He'd been grinning like mad all evening. Watching his mom interact with Donna brought him a feeling akin to peace; the two women he had kept at a distance for so many years were finally where they were supposed to be. In their rightful place in his life. His mom and his... it was too simple to call Donna his girlfriend, and all jokes aside, she wasn't his fiancé.

Yet.

Try as he might, there was no right way to refer to her except for _his everything_.

If it wasn't for her, Lily wouldn't be here right now. There was so much to thank her for. He would spend the rest of their lives trying to give back all she's given him throughout their years together.

"I can't believe he did that!" Her laughter rang in his ears and he glanced at her. Flushed cheeks from laughing, with a little help from the wine, hair now up in a messy bun and a wide smile directed at his mother. He should check which embarrassing story was being told about him now.

"He did, but he gave up really quickly, though." Lily looked fondly at him and he felt a warm feeling around his heart.

Whatever void Donna once accused him of trying to fill with the firm and his friends, was finally whole.

"What are you talking about now?" He moved from the dining table, where he had finished setting the plates, to where the women were at the kitchen counter.

He decided that Lily meeting Donna deserved a more intimate setting, so they were having dinner at the penthouse. His cooking abilities put to good use while the two of them talked non-stop about anything and everything. About him, of course.

"The time you decided to move to the tree house. You said you were sick of our rules and wanted to make live by yourself." That brought another set of giggles from Donna and he couldn't help but go to her and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

God how he loved that woman.

"I don't remember that." He said before taking Donna's glass from her hand to take a sip.

"You were 7. You came back inside as soon as the snacks you had taken with you were over and the blanket you had taken was not enough to protect you from the cold anymore." She told him with a smile.

"Oh my... If he was anything like he is now, I can even picture his resigned expression coming back home. Never likes to be wrong, this one." Donna teased him affectionately and he pinched her on the waist for that.

"Come on. Enough about me. Dinner's ready and the table is set." He left Donna's side to go around the counter to get another bottle of wine and helped his mother off the stool on his way back.

"I'll just run to the bathroom real quick, you can start without me. Be right back." Donna left the room still chuckling and he shook his head in amusement.

He looked back once she was out of sight to find Lily smiling at him.

"What?"

"You're happy." She simply said.

"I am." There was no other answer.

He watched as she went to her purse and came back with something hidden in her closed fist.

She got closer to him and held his hand with one of hers, holding his palm up so she could place the small object in it.

"Is this...?" He started asking with a whisper.

"Not mine, no. Even if your father did choose mine, I didn't think you'd want it." She smiled sadly at him, both of them knowing that even if only an object, it carried a lot of meaning and promises.

Promises his mother had broken and that he intended to keep once he made them to Donna.

"It was your grandmother's. I'll understand if you want to buy a new one. I just thought you'd like to have this, you know, just in case." Her tone is uncertain. Afraid she'd brought bad memories to the surface on such a nice evening.

"It's perfect. I think Donna will love it." Lily read the promise of a not so distant future in his sentence. She smiled brightly once again at the knowledge that her son was already thinking about proposing.

"She's perfect, Harvey. Your grandmother would have loved her." She reached for his face so she could plant a kiss on his cheek, quickly breaking apart when she heard Donna coming back to the room.

"I told you you could get started without me." She watched Lily's movements while the older woman went ahead and took her seat at the table.

Her focus on Lily made her miss Harvey's quick move to put the ring in his pocket, her eyes turning to him only when she was by his side.

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked upon seeing his glazed eyes.

"Yes, everything's perfect." He pulled her to him in a one-arm hug, kissed her temple, and whispered a soft 'thank you' in her ear.

Without waiting for her to say anything else, he guided her to the table, where his mom soon started talking again. Another tale from his childhood that had Donna laughing in no time.

He looked from the teasing look his mom was throwing at him while telling another tale to the smiley red head in front of him. He felt the weight of the ring resting in his pocket and felt that that was it. That was the way he wanted his life to be.

He also thought about how Donna deserved a well-planned proposal, but he also thought that showing her the ring later that night when they were together in bed would be the perfect ending to a great day.

She'd go to sleep as his fiancé.

One day soon, she'd be his wife.

But, looking back, she had always been and would always be his everything.

* * *

**This is way sweeter than I'm usually used to, lol. This is what my mind came up at Beatriz's request of Donna and Lily meeting. Hope it turned out okay, so let me know what you think!**


End file.
